


Dance With Me

by CoffeeKitten



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crude Humor, Daehyun get's drunk and signs up for a class, Daehyun is a mess, M/M, his teacher is really hot, lots of alcohol mentioned, some strong language, what more do you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKitten/pseuds/CoffeeKitten
Summary: Daehyun does dumb things when he gets drunk. For example he signed up for a hip-hop dance class and it's nonrefundable. Himchan is generally no help and his teacher is hot as hell.This is from my AFF account which hasn't been updated in like a year. I'm moving some stuff over to here to pick it back up again.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m never getting drunk again!” Daehyun flopped himself down on Himchan’s couch and laid his head on the elder’s lap.

“What did you do this time?” Himchan looked away from the book in his hands and smiled down at Daehyun who was pouting out his lips quite adorably.

“Drunk me really wanted to learn hip-hop dancing for some reason, and spent a lot of non-refundable money on a class.”

“That would be because ‘drunk you’ was complaining that no one would dance with you at the club last night, because you suck at dancing. No one wanted to dance with you last night because you were drunk, not because you couldn’t dance. But really you aren’t that good at dancing.” Himchan laughed as Daehyun lightly punched his knee and sat up.

“You aren’t helping! What am I supposed to do?”

“Well, here’s a wild idea: go to the class,” Himchan said setting his book on the seat next to him.

Daehyun glared. “Why would I do that?”

“If you can’t get your money back you might as well just take the class so it’s not a total waste.” Daehyun pouted more causing Himchan to laugh again and pinch his cheek. “Ah stop with the frowning. You got yourself into this. What do you expect me to do?”

“Take the class with me, hyung!”

“Pass.” Himchan crossed his arms and legs and stared straight forward.

“Please?” Daehyun began pulling on Himchan’s arm. “Please, hyung? I promise I won’t ask for anything else ever again!”

“You said that when you made me sign up for the cooking class, because drunk you couldn’t figure out how to make noodles.”

“I really need to stop drinking.” Himchan agreed causing Daehyun to attack him.

 

* * *

 

Despite his best efforts to convince Himchan, Daehyun found himself standing outside the studio alone. As he looked up at the sign he gripped the strap of his duffle bag a little tighter. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was so nervous. He could dance. Sure he had never taken actual classes, but the flyer had said beginner so how difficult could it be?

With a deep breath he pushed open the door and walked in. There was a woman behind the front desk who perked up instantly when she saw Daehyun entering.

“Hello! Welcome to Mato Studios! Is there anything I can help you with?” She smiled brightly.

“Uh, I signed up for a class.”

She nodded and turned to her computer. “Do you know the instructor’s name?”

“Ah… it was something pretty unique… Moon something…”

“Hm… Moon Jongup?”

“Yeah that’s the one.”

“Alright, his class is in studio 4. Just go down this hall and it’s the last door and the left.” She pointed toward the hallway next to the counter. Daehyun bowed his head as a thank you and headed towards studio 4. He wiped his hands on his pants anxiously before stepping inside.

He was met with a heavy bass that echoed through his chest. Two men stood in the middle of the floor with their backs to the door while others sat in small groups by a mirrored wall. The taller of the two turned when Daehyun entered and smiled.

“Go ahead and take a seat with everyone else. We’re gonna start in a few minutes.” Even though he was taller Daehyun was certain that the taller guy was much younger than him. Just what he needed, some young kid who was probably some dance prodi-

His entire mind went blank when the shorter man turned and smiled at him. He felt his heart skip in his chest and his cheeks felt instantly hotter.

“Fuck,” he breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Daehyun couldn’t tear his eyes away from the shorter man as he sat down with the rest of the class. There was just something so captivating about him. His smile seemed to brighten the whole room as he was quietly discussing something with the taller kid. Whatever the taller one was saying must have been funny as they both laughed and the shorter gave the other a small push. Daehyun couldn’t hear anything over the music though.

Finally after several minutes the taller kid walked over to the radio and turned the volume down as the shorter guy turned to the class to speak.

“Hello,” he said as he bowed slightly. “My name is Jongup, and I’ll be your lead instructor. This is Zelo,” he motioned towards the taller boy who waved from his place by the radio. “He’ll be assisting however I need him too. He’s a student from my advanced class. Why doesn’t everyone introduce themselves and tell everyone why you’re taking this class.”

All eyes fell on Daehyun, who was sat on the end of the group. He felt a slight panic raise in his throat. “Uh… My name is Daehyun. I’m 25 this year. I’m taking this class because… um… I don’t really have a reason I just felt like learning to dance.” Daehyun could feel his face heating up again as Jongup smiled at him again.

“Sometimes that’s the best reason to do something though.”

As the introductions continued Daehyun became quickly aware that he was the oldest person in the room. The closest person to his age was a girl that was still about 3 years younger.

“Alright first things first, Zelo and I are going to demonstrate the first routine that you’ll be learning. We’re going break it down into smaller parts so don’t feel like you have to start memorizing everything right now. Just watch us.” Jongup nodded to Zelo, who hit a button on the radio and quickly moved into position next to Jongup.

Jongup’s movements had Daehyun in a trance. He watched as each muscle stretched and moved fluidly as the man danced. He was in total control of every inch of his body and all of his movements seemed so natural Daehyun couldn’t help but stare at him with wide eyes.

_There’s no way I’ll ever get that good. I’m going to embarrass myself in front of this god._ Daehyun shook the thought away and continued to watch the pair dance together.

When they had finished Daehyun snapped his mouth shut only just then realizing it was hanging open stupidly. The others in the room clapped and Daehyun joined in a couple beats later when he finally could tear his gaze from Jongup and to the floor. _I’m so screwed._

“Now if you guys could pair up for some quick stretches, unfortunately there seems to be an odd number today so…” Jongup scanned across the faces staring up at him, “Daehyun, why don’t you warm up with me?” Daehyun looked up again and felt the same panic rising in his throat as his eyes met the warm smile of Jongup.

“O-ok.” Daehyun could feel the heat on his cheeks once again. _I’d rather die right now._

* * *

 

“So how was dance class?” Daehyun glared at Himchan who slid into the seat across from him at a small café. “We’re you nice to the other kids? Did you make any new friends?”

“Have I ever told you that I hate you?”

“So I guess that’s a no on the new friends?” Himchan laughed as Daehyun continued to glare at him. “Seriously though, is it as bad as you thought it would be?”

“It’s so much worse!” Daehyun rested his head on the table to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck from the elder. His mind bringing up all the images of Jongup moving to the beat of the song and how light his hands where on Daehyun as they stretched. “I don’t think I can handle it.”

“Are you that bad?”

“It’s not that, it’s…” Daehyun trailed off not sure if he should say that he had the hots for his teacher already. Himchan would probably torture him endlessly about it.

“Go on… Dae you know you can tell me anything.”

“You’re going to make fun of me.”

“Probably, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t tell me.”

Daehyun pulled his head up to look at Himchan who was smiling down at him reassuringly. “My teacher is fucking hot.” Himchan raised an eyebrow.

“That’s all?”

“We had to do partner stretching and he picked me to stretch with. I thought I was going to die right then and there. You just have to see him dance to understand. I couldn’t even talk to the guy without stuttering like an idiot.” Daehyun leaned his head on the table once more.

“Maybe I should have signed up for your class after all. I’d have loved to see the great Jung Daehyun who never shuts up turn into a mumbling mess.” Himchan laughed again.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

The waiter came up then to take their orders. At first he looked quite scary but then his face broke out into a wide smile that showed off his gums. Himchan’s eyes got suddenly wide and then he pointedly looked down at the menu. It was like he was avoiding eye contact.

“What can I get you today?” _Holy deep voice._

“Iced Americano.” Himchan’s cheeks turned a little red and he didn’t seem to want to look at the waiter. Daehyun eyed his friend suspiciously.

“I’ll have a latte.” The waiter nodded and smiled mostly directed towards Himchan and walked away. “Do you know him?”

“No!” Himchan’s cheeks turned a shade darker.

“You can’t lie to me, hyung. Where’d you meet him? What’s his name? Come on I told you about my teacher! It’s only fair.”

Himchan let out a deep sigh before he answered. “His name is Bang Yongguk. I met him at the club where he was bartending. I may have flirted my way to a few free drinks… I didn’t expect to ever see him out of that club.”

“Himchan hyung you dog.” Daehyun smiled. “You little cheapskate. Can’t even pay for a couple drinks.”

“Fuck off”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that has been posted previously. From here on out its only new stuff ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Daehyun was woken up by the very loud sound of some girl group. He glared over at his phone which is where the sound seemed to be coming from and picked it up. The screen read “My most precious and favorite Hyung.”

Daehyun sighed as he answered. “Yah, stop changing my ringtone, and you are not my most precious and favorite hyung.”

He could hear Himchan laughing. “I forgot I did that. You can’t lie. I know you love me.”

“Whatever. What do you want?”

“Yah, watch your tone, Jung Daehyun.”

Daehyun rubbed his face with his hand and sat up. “No. You woke me up.”

“And you were supposed to be here already.”

“What?” Daehyun looked over at the clock on his bedside table. It read 8:14. “Holy fuck!” He threw the covers off of himself and launched his phone across the room in the process. He scrambled out of bed and scooped up his phone. “Hyung are you still there?!”

“Yeah, are you okay?”

“No! I’m gonna die!” Daehyun was racing around his room trying to find something clean to wear. “I can’t believe I overslept! Oh shit. Hyung, I’ll talk to you later!” Without waiting for Himchan to respond he hung up and tossed his phone back onto the bed.

He ripped open his drawers and pulled out a pair of slacks and an undershirt before darting into his bathroom. “I don’t even have time to shower,” he said to his wide eyed reflection. He cleaned up as best as he could before racing back into his room. He pulled the first dress shirt his hands touched out of his closet and put it one.

When he was in a reasonably presentable outfit he grabbed his keys and wallet and ran out the door to hail a cab. “Hey I need to-”

“Late for class again?” Daehyun swiveled to find none other than his fluffy cheeked friend Yoo Youngjae standing behind him. “Come on, I’ll drive you so you don’t have to pay for the cab.”

“Jae have I told you how much I love you?”

“Cook me dinner and we can call it even.” Daehyun waved the cab driver off and rushed with Youngjae to the younger’s car. “Did you over sleep?”

“Yeah.” Daehyun looked down at his lap as his cheeks burned. “Himchan hyung woke me up, thank god.”

“Idiot. Did you set an alarm or anything?”

“Don’t call me an idiot. I thought I did. I must have shut it off while I was half asleep or something.” Daehyun huffed and looked out the window.

“You are an idiot though, idiot. How do you expect your students to be responsible for their work and learning when you aren’t even responsible enough to show up to your own lectures on time? Isn’t there like some rule that if the teacher is more than 15 minutes late you can just leave?”

“Why are you being so mean today? Did you get dumped again?” Youngjae gave Daehyun a sideways glare. “Oh my god you did!”

“I can pull over and ditch your ass you know.”

“Sorry! Please don’t! I won’t ask anymore.” Daehyun made a show of zipping up his mouth. “And that 15 minute rule only counts for colleges. Not high school music. At least I hope…” Daehyun glanced at the clock. “My class doesn’t actually start for another ten minutes so I’ll make it by the skin of my teeth.”

Youngjae nodded.  He was quiet for the rest of the short ride to the school.

 

* * *

 

Daehyun only ended up being about two minutes late. Which wouldn’t have been a big deal except he tripped when he tried to run into the class room and everyone saw. A couple of the girls who usually sat in the front of the room had run over to make sure he was okay while the rest of the class just laughed. Even worse, when he looked up Himchan was standing at the board looking down at him with a wide grin. He wanted to die.

When they were seated at their respective desks in the teacher’s room after class Himchan finally let out the laughter he had surely been holding in. “You really know how to make an entrance there Dae.”

“Shut up.” Daehyun glared over the divider at him. “I hate you. Why were you even in there?”

“I was going to cover for you in case you didn’t make it on time, and I’m glad I did. Your face as you went down is a memory I will cherish for a long _long_ time.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.” Daehyun huffed and looked down at his papers trying to ignore Himchan.

“Maybe dance classes are going to be good for you. You’ll be more coordinated.”

“Leave me alone!” Himchan chuckled to himself but let it drop.


	4. Chapter 4

Daehyun sincerely tried to focus on learning the moves Jongup was demonstrating, but during a spin Jongup’s shirt had lifted up and Daehyun caught a peek at his abs. His fucking flawless abs. Daehyun had almost hit the girl next to him. She gave him a dirty look.

When the class ended, Daehyun was ready to die. He was definitely not skilled enough for this and was embarrassing himself. He just wanted to go home and never leave his bed again.

“Is everything alright?” He nearly spit water on himself. Jongup stood next to him looking very concerned as Daehyun tried to suppress his choking. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Daehyun cleared his throat several times. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“You sure? You seemed pretty off during class.”

Daehyun felt the blush creeping up his neck. “I’m fine.” His voice sounded too high.

Jongup nodded. “Do you need to leave right away or can you hang back for a bit?”

“What?”

Jongup looked down shyly, and Daehyun thought he was going to melt. “It’s just that it looked like you were struggling and I don’t want you to fall behind. I was going to, you know, give you a private lesson, or whatever.” Jongup dug his toe into the floor awkwardly.

“Wow um… Thank you. I’d love that!” Daehyun wanted to kick himself. He couldn’t handle being near Jongup in a crowd of other dancers. How was he supposed handle a one on one session?

Jongup’s face lit up with a smile that sent Daehyun’s heart into overdrive. “Great! Which part is the most difficult for you?”

 

* * *

 

“You’re late.” Himchan was waiting at their usual table in the café. His coffee was already halfway gone.

“Sorry… I was at class.” Daehyun stared straight at the table. He was still trying to sort through what had happened during his private lesson.

“I thought that got out like 2 hours ago? Did the time change?”

“No… I… Had a private lesson…”

“Oooh a private lesson?” Himchan wagged his eyebrows.

Daehyun felt his face instantly heat up. “Hyung! Get your mind out of the gutter for once! I was just having some problems keeping up so Jongup was helping me.”

“Did he hold your hips and teach you body rolls? Were you so close that you could feel his breath ghosting across you neck? Did you get so flustered that you tripped and he dramatically saved you from smashing your skull into the floor?” Himchan was leaning forward with an evil grin. Daehyun wanted to smack him.

“No!” Daehyun crossed his arms over his stomach and lightly gripped his own hips. He was sure his face was bright red, because, unfortunately, Himchan was right on the money. Well mostly. “He didn’t catch me. We both fell.”

“Oh. My. God.”

“Shut up.”

“Who was on top?”

“Hyung!” Daehyun threw a sugar packet at Himchan’s face

“What?! It’s a valid question.” Himchan threw the sugar packet back at Daehyun. “I’m gonna assume you were on top. All curled against his chest cutely.” Himchan reached over and tried to pinch Daehyun’s cheek and Daehyun tried to bite him.

“Why are we friends?”

“Because I’m awesome and you love me.”

“I hate you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello its been a long time. sorry i was really busy lately and totally uninspired.

**Come get drinks with me.**

**YJ**

**I’m not drinking anymore.**

**DH**

**Bullshit. I’ll pick you up in 10.  
Tell Himchan to meet us.**

**YJ**

 

Daehyun sighed to himself. “Such a supportive friend.” He texted Himchan anyway asking if he wanted to meet up and went to his closet to find something to wear. His plan had been to sit on his couch and binge a drama all night.

Himchan texted back almost immediately with a lot of exclamation points and some happy faces. Daehyun took that as a yes.

Ten minutes later Daehyun hadn’t decided on an outfit and there was a knock at the door. When he opened the door Youngjae was there and gave him a once over before rolling his eyes. He pushed passed Daehyun and entered the apartment heading straight for the bedroom. “You are not going out in pajamas.”

“I wasn’t going to. You only gave me ten minutes dude.” Daehyun followed after his friend. The younger pulled out some clothes and threw them at Daehyun.

“Whatever. Just get dressed already. We’re meeting some people.”

Daehyun paused as he was pulling off his shirt. “Wait. Is this like a blind date or something? You’re not using me are you?”

“He said his friend was cute.”

“Are you kidding me right now?”

“I’m sorry?” Youngjae gave him a weak looking smile.

Daehyun could feel his mouth hanging open stupidly. “Wait then why is Himchan coming? You’re not tricking him too, are you?”

“I’m _really_ sorry?”

“You’re incredible.”

“I’ll buy you dinner tomorrow.” Daehyun just glared at him. “And lunch on Monday?”

“Fine.”

“I just need you there for like support and stuff, so get dressed.”

 

* * *

 

Regret. That was all Daehyun could think when he woke up the next morning with the worst headache he could ever remember having. He wished for death as he buried himself deeper into his blankets. The sun was shining into his room and was way too bright.

There was a soft knock on his door. “How are you feeling?” For once Himchan sounded like he was being civil. Daehyun just groaned in response. “I brought you a latte and pain killers.” He heard the blinds being closed and decided to peek out from his cocoon.

“Why didn’t you stop me?”

“I honestly don’t know how much you drank. I left remember?”

“You left? You left me alone?!” Daehyun sat up fully and the world wobbled.

“No? you were talking to someone when I left with… when I went home. You totally ignored me when I asked you if you wanted to go.”

Daehyun pressed his temples and squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t remember. Who was I talking to?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen him before, but you seemed to know him from somewhere. He was being like really careful with you so I figured it was fine. What’s on your arm?”

Daehyun squinted down at his arm. There was a phone number and a message. “Call me in the morning so I know you aren’t dead.”

“I don’t know this number. Do you?” He held his arm out so Himchan could read it.

“No idea. Call it.”

“What why?”

“So whoever isn’t worried about you being dead all day?” Himchan grabbed Daehyun’s phone off the night stand. He pulled Daehyun’s wrist up so he could read the number, and then held the phone up to the youngers ear faster than Daehyun could process what was happening.

Panic welled up in Daehyun’s throat and he felt Himchan’s grip tighten on his wrist so he couldn’t escape.

“Hello?” Daehyun could feel his heart pound.

“Hi. Your number was on my wrist?”

“Daehyun?”

“Yes?”

“Oh good. I was really worried you weren’t going to make it home when I put you in the cab last night. Are you feeling ok?” The voice sounded familiar but Daehyun couldn’t quite place a name to it.

“Honestly I feel like my head is gonna burst.” He heard the guy on the other end laugh. “Who is this?”

“Oh sorry. It’s Jongup. Moon Jongup.” Daehyun felt like all the blood drained straight out of his body. “You don’t remember seeing each other at the club? How much did you drink?”

“I-I… A lot… apparently” Daehyun stared wide eyed up at Himchan. Himchan mouthed _who is it?_

“Well I’m glad you’re at least alive. Did you want me to bring you anything? Like coffee or soup or something?”

“No! I mean… My friend is here taking care of me already. So I’m okay.”

“Oh… well make sure you drink a lot of water and get some rest. I’ll see you at class this week?”

“Yeah I’ll see you there.”

“Great. Bye.”

“Bye.” Himchan pulled the phone away and pressed end.

“Who was it?”

Daehyun pulled the blanket back over his face and again wished he would just die. “My dance teacher.”


	6. Chapter 6

Daehyun stood in front of the studio about ten minutes before class would start, fighting himself on whether or not he should enter. All he could remember from the night at the club was meeting up with Himchan and doing shots with the guy Youngjae had set them up with. Then Himchan had disappeared and Daehyun was left doing shots. Then Youngjae and his date disappeared, so Daehyun did more shots. After that it was just a blank page. He still couldn’t remember ever seeing Jongup. Which was bad. He had no idea what he could have said to the younger or any clue as to how he was acting at all.

“Are you going in or are you just gonna stare at the door until it opens itself?” Daehyun jumped at the voice suddenly behind him. He spun around to find Jongup’s assistant, Zelo.

“Oh sorry… I just…” Daehyun felt his face burning. How long had Zelo been standing behind him?

“You’re not thinking about quitting, are you? You’re really good. I swear I’m not just saying that. Even if it takes a little extra practice to memorize the moves you’re still picking everything up really well. Jongup’s said he’s really impressed with you.” Zelo gave Daehyun puppy eyes.

“He’s impressed? By me?”

“Well who wouldn’t be after the spectacular show you gave this weekend?”

“This weekend?” Daehyun felt the blood drain out of himself.

“At the club?”

“Oh shit… I danced?”

Zelo nodded. “How drunk were you?”

Daehyun ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm down his heart which now seemed to be trying to escape from his chest. He had danced at the club. Had he been dancing with someone? Did he dance with Jongup? Daehyun desperately wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

Zelo laughed at his expression. “Dude don’t worry. You didn’t do anything too embarrassing. Jongup wouldn’t have let you. He started making you drink water as soon as he saw you and was keeping a very close eye on you before he sent you home. He didn’t leave you side once after he figured out you were there.”

“That’s really not helping me.” Zelo gave him a confused look. “Nothing… let’s just get this over with.”

Not many students had arrived yet, and Daehyun mentally kicked himself for being so early. Jongup sat off to one side staring at his phone, but looked up when the two entered. He jumped up and jogged over to them.

“Feeling better today?” Jongup smiled at Daehyun.

“Y-yeah. I’m alright.”

“That’s good. I was worried. I didn’t know how much you had. Do you remember the club yet?”

“No…” Daehyun rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I went there with friends on a blind date, but they both disappeared at some point and then I don’t remember anything after. Himchan said he came back to me and asked if I wanted to leave.”

“The dark-haired guy? About your height dragging along Ba... the scary looking bartender?”

“That sounds like Himchan but I don’t know any scary looking bartender.” Daehyun tried to think but was coming up frustratingly empty. He shook his head. “Anyway, I’m sorry if that was weird. You really didn’t have to take care of me…”

“Of course I did. I mean… I just didn’t want some creepy person to take advantage of you.” Jongup looked away and Daehyun could see a slight blush on his cheeks. “It wasn’t a problem. You were pretty fun. But you really don’t remember anything?” Jongup looked back with just his eyes and Daehyun felt his heart clench.

“I don’t… Sorry…” What should he be remembering?

“Ah… That’s okay… Well you should get stretching. Class will start soon.” Jongup walked over to the stereo with Zelo.

Daehyun tried to focus on practice. He tried watching Zelo instead of Jongup but he kept meeting Jongup’s eyes in the mirror. Every time they both looked away quickly.

When class ended Daehyun rushed to shove stuff in his bag. He just wanted to get out of there. “Do you have a minute?” He jumped again. Jongup stood next to him.

“Uh I guess-” Daehyun was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his hand. He looked down to see “my most precious and favorite Hyung” on his screen. He sighed and made a mental note to change Himchan’s name in his phone. “What do you want?” he asked when he answered the call.

“What’s with you? Dance class not go so well?” Himchan’s tone wasn’t what Daehyun had expected. He sounded like he might actually be concerned.

“No it’s fine… sorry…”

“It’s alright. I’m out front.”

“You’re here? Why?”

“I just need to talk to you. Let’s go get coffee or something.”

“Oh. Okay. I’ll be out in a minute.” Daehyun hung up and slid his phone into his pocket. He looked back at Jongup. “Sorry, I have to go. Himchan is waiting for me outside.”

“Oh, it was nothing anyway. I’ll see you next week.”

Daehyun nodded and headed out. Himchan stood just off to the side of the entrance playing with his phone. Daehyun walked over to join his friend.

Himchan looked up as Daehyun approached him. His face was sort of strange. “Ready? There’s a place just down the street from here.” Daehyun couldn’t help a certain sense of foreboding as he followed his friend down the street. The was just something off about Himchan’s demeanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't edited so please forgive any mistakes  
> Thank you to everyone who's reading and commenting it really makes my day <3


	7. Chapter 7

They sat down at a corner table. Himchan didn’t say anything as he glanced through the menu. He still had that same weird expression and it was making Daehyun increasingly nervous. A waiter came by and they ordered their usual Americano and Latte.

Finally, Himchan looked up at Daehyun. Daehyun gulped.

“I have a date Friday.”

“What?” Daehyun’s brain was having trouble processing the words that had just come out of Himchan’s mouth.

“A date. Like dinner and a movie. With a guy.”

“That’s what you wanted to talk about? What the hell! I thought this was something serious! I was worried you jerk…” Daehyun puffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

“This is serious! Do you know how long it’s been since I went on a date?”

“You went on a date like a couple weeks ago.”

“That doesn’t count. That guy just wanted sex. It wasn’t really a date by any standards.” Himchan fidgeted with his fingers and didn’t look at Daehyun.

“And this guy is different?”

“I hope so… We’ve been talking for a bit and he hasn’t… I don’t know how to explain it other than that he just genuinely seems like a really nice guy. I don’t really know how to deal with it. He’s not flirty, really, he’s not talkative at all. He just listens to what I’m saying and he… I don’t know. I just…” Himchan’s cheeks started to turn red.

“Oh my god… you really like him?” Himchan just nodded. “Do I know him?

“You’ve met. But the whole point of telling you all this is because I want you to come with. You know keep an eye out and make sure I don’t do anything too stupid to mess things up. Please?”

Daehyun’s eyes widened. “I don’t have a date though.”

“That’s okay! He said he has a couple younger friends that can tag along.”

“A couple?”

“This is also a way of payback for Youngjae setting us up with those guys.”

“Ah so the real plan unveils itself. How much younger?”

“Not that much. I think he said they were just a couple years younger than you.”

“That’s vague.”

“They’re legal at the very least.”

“Not helping.”

“Will you please go? It’s not like you’re going to have to take one of them home or anything. Just do this for me. I won’t ever ask again I promise.” Himchan gave his best pleading expression.

Daehyun sighed. “Sure. But if I’m set up with jail bait I’m ditching you.” The waiter arrived with their drinks.

“Fair enough. So how was dance class?”

“Awkward as hell. I danced in front of Jongup apparently.”

“Isn’t that the point of the class? To dance?”

“No at the club. When all of you ditched me.” Daehyun covered his face with both hands.

“I didn’t ditch you. I had eyes on you the whole night you just didn’t see me because I was at the other end of the bar the whole time.” Himchan pressed two fingers to his lips and looked away like he hadn’t meant to say anything.

“So you know what happened?!”

“Shh… keep it down. I know up to the point that I left.”

Daehyun remember something Jongup had said. “With a scary bartender?”

Himchan’s eyes widened. “I thought you didn’t remember?”

“Jongup did. He said you left with a scary bartender. Is that who you have a date with?”

Himchan sighed and leaned back. “Yes. Do you remember the waiter at the coffee shop who I said was also a bartender?” A wide gummy smile flashed through Daehyun’s mind. “Well he slipped me his number at the coffee shop and we had been texting for a while. When we saw each other at the club he asked me out.”

“Oh my god. How am I just now hearing these things? I’m hurt. I thought I was your best friend.”

“Oh, shut up. You are my best friend. I just didn’t know if it was going anywhere.” Daehyun gave Himchan his best _are you kidding me_ expression. “Whatever. I told you now. It doesn’t matter. Now back to you. Since when do you know the choreography to Troublemaker?”

“What?”

“I don’t know what was more shocking, that you knew the dance or that you knew Hyuna’s part.”

“ _What?!”_ The feeling of wanting the ground to swallow him was back. Daehyun just wanted to die. No way had he actually danced to that song. He had learned the dance with Youngjae be Youngjae wanted to impress some girl. Naturally he had to learn Hyuna’s part, but he never dreamed he’d have done it in front of people.

“Jongup looked very amused.”

“ _WHAT?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just on a roll with this one right now.  
> i figured i should just ride out this wave while it lasts.


	8. Chapter 8

Daehyun threw himself into work that week. He had lesson plans and music ready days in advance rather than showing up to work and figuring out what to do an hour before his class would start. It was a good distraction from thinking about his personal life which may or may not have been in shambles at this point.

“Schrodinger.”

Himchan peered over the divider between their desks. “What are you on about now?”

“The cat thing.”

“Why are you thinking about a cat right now?” Himchan’s brows knitted together.

“Don’t worry about it. Did you get any more information about these guys we’re meeting tomorrow?” It hadn’t been hard to convince Youngjae to tag along. Something about the last guy kissing like a fish had been mentioned.

Himchan looked back at whatever he was working on. “I didn’t ask.”

Daehyun eyed his friend suspiciously. “ _You_ didn’t ask? _Kim Himchan_ the nosiest person I know, didn’t ask?”

Himchan sighed dramatically. “We had other things to talk about. Besides what’s the fun in a blind date if you know the person beforehand? But don’t worry I made sure to tell Bang your type.”

“My type?”

“Your type. I have work to do so stop distracting me.” Daehyun couldn’t stop worrying the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

Friday Daehyun found himself watching the clock, waiting for the work day to be over. It felt oddly nostalgic and he was sure all his students were also watching the clock. He tried to contain himself from bolting for the door when the bell rang, and instead calmly put his stuff into his bag.

Himchan was already outside of his room waiting for him. “It’s still cool if I get ready at your place right?”

“Of course. Who else is going to pick out my clothes?”

“A good point. Let’s go.” Daehyun followed Himchan to the elder’s car. It was short ride to his apartment.

“Do you want some makeup? I brought my kit.” Daehyun narrowed his eyes at Himchan. “I won’t go overboard this time I promise. We’re not going to a club. Just something simple.” Daehyun agreed reluctantly.

Himchan went to Daehyun’s closet as soon as they entered the apartment and began sifting through the younger’s clothes. Daehyun swore he saw every pair of skinny jeans he owned pulled out at least twice and compared to every one of his shirts.

When Himchan finally settled on something he threw it in Daehyun’s direction and told him to meet him in the bathroom when he was dressed.

It felt like centuries that he was sitting on the edge of his tub first watching Himchan touch up his face and then with his eyes closed as Himchan dabbed various things on Daehyun’s face. Makeup wasn’t terrible, and Daehyun had to admit he did like how his eyes looked with a bit of liner, but he would never do it himself. It took too long, and he couldn’t figure out how to do it the way Himchan did.

“Text Jae, and tell him we’re on our way to pick him up.” Daehyun barely had time to check his reflection to make sure Himchan hadn’t done something weird to his face. He sighed in relief to see natural colors and nothing too harsh. He looked good.

Youngjae was waiting outside his building when the two pulled up. “So we’re sure these guys aren’t babies right? This isn’t going to get me in any trouble right?”

“I told you they’re legal. 95 and 96.”

“I thought you said you didn’t ask about them?!”

“Of course I asked about them. Who do you think I am?”

“You lied to me?!”

“You expected him to tell you? Where are we going anyway?”

“Dinner and a movie. A very classic date.” Himchan flashed a smile back at Youngjae.

Daehyun was still stuck on Himchan blatantly lying to him “How much do you know? Do you know their names?”

“Yes.”

Himchan changed the subject immediately and made a point of only speaking to Youngjae in the back. Daehyun felt all the excitement drain from his body. He felt a dark sense of foreboding. Himchan was definitely hiding something from him. He had felt a sense of security when Himchan said this was to get back at Youngjae but now it seemed like it was a plot against Daehyun.

When they arrived at the restaurant Himchan finally looked over at Daehyun. “Stop frowning or you’ll crease your foundation. You’re here to have fun remember. I told you this guy is your type.”

“I don’t trust you.” Himchan made a face of mock hurt and got out of the car. Daehyun looked back at Youngjae who just shrugged. They followed after Himchan into the restaurant.

They stopped at the host station. “Hi, we’re meeting some people here. The reservation is under Bang.”

The host nodded and glanced down at her list. “I’ll show you to your table.”

Daehyun felt the nerves just piling up in his stomach as they followed the host to a table near the back. He noticed someone stand as they approached. A wide gummy smile stretched across the man’s face and Daehyun recognized him as the bartender from the club. He looked down the other two sat at his table.

Daehyun wanted to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't edited at all so please forgive me.


End file.
